


Over it

by SteveR2018, The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anthony Mackie - Freeform, Bearded Chris Evans, Black Female Lead, Comedy, Drama, Dramedy, Evans loves big booties, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fucking, Infinity War set visit, Jealous Chris Evans, Jealousy, Jenny Slate - Freeform - Freeform, Lust, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan is horny, Sex, Sexy black woman, Volatile Relationships, mentions of beyonce, woc, woman of color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveR2018/pseuds/SteveR2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: Celebrities Floresia Mackie and Chris Evans have been in an "on again/off again" relationship for the last 3 years. They hook up, they break up, they don't speak for months until they hook up again. But, the last year Chris hasn't been seeking out Floresia because he has been seeing Jenny Slate.Now Floresia will be performing for the cast of "Infinity War" while they are on location. Will the two former lovers re-ignite the passion they once shared?(I hate writing summaries!)





	1. Introducing Flo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteveR2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveR2018/gifts).



> The inspiration for this story came from this song by Macklemore called "Over it"
> 
> I still creep on your 'Gram, oh  
> See you with you and your man, oh  
> And I scroll and see the pictures you deleted  
> Like the history ain't happen long as we cannot see it  
> Getting back is insanity and we repeat it  
> Mama said we need counseling  
> But I can't reason with the terrorists  
> Oh, this is embarrassing  
> You ain't Cinderella, ain't no pumpkin turning into fuckin' carriages  
> You create a narrative, people ask me, "Where's she been?"  
> Send her back and now she's living back out at her parent's crib  
> Fight, break up, we fuck, we fight, break up, you know the deal  
> Vent to friends and tell them, "It's the last time, I'm for real"  
> You text me, then the next thing you know, I'm behind the wheel  
> Pull up, you in the backseat thinking this will help us heal  
> There's no use for you texting my phone  
> Got FOMO the minute I walked to the door  
> Can't get in the gate because I changed the code  
> Now you can toast to the love we don't make anymore  
> We got that bad love, but it taste like medicine  
> I never had love, so I learned to settle quick  
> I guess I never thought I'd have to choose  
> Between paradise and you  
> And now I'm free, I'm free, yeah  
> I'm free, yeah, and now I'm free, yeah  
> Now I'm free  
> I'm back on the "Why didn't you text me?  
> Back on the "Shit, I was busy"  
> Back to us raising our voices  
> Back on that nobody's listening  
> Back to those horrible choices  
> Back on you moving back home  
> 'Cause I would rather live in Hell than get comfortable sleeping alone  
> Back to that lying deception, back to the self-will  
> Back on that "Well, she don't do it and I know that somebody else will"  
> You cheated, I cheated, you cheated, I cheated, I mean it  
> Please, Father, forgive us  
> The dirt that you've done and the secrets that we swept  
> Up under the rug that are gonna die with us  
> And I should've cut the ties so many times  
> That I finally gave up on the scissors  
> We are both sinners if we both lie to ourselves  
> That is just selfish, that isn't commitment  
> I try to hold it in, I try to hold it in  
> Numb to it all and ignoring it  
> I'm just searching where the closure is  
> Going in circles, not noticing  
> But in my heart, I know I'm not over it

Her cell phone vibrates on the wooden nightstand, the sound of the phone’s plastic casing violently shaking is loud, immediately jostling Floresia from her slumber. The phone keeps vibrating as she lay on her stomach, left arm flailing blindly feeling for it as her head remains beneath the white duvet. Finally, her searching hand finds it, grabs it and brings it underneath the blanket to her ear. 

The first groggy words from her mouth, “What?” 

An all too familiar obnoxious voice howls on the other end, “YOOOO, FLOOOO!! IT’S TIME!” 

It’s Anthony, her older brother, calling from Atlanta, Georgia on location. Floresia incoherently grumbles as protest. 

He babbles on, “Wait a minute. You were still sleeping? Girl, getcho ass up! The plane leaves in two hours! You should be excited to fly down here and see your big brother in action, looking all fine in costume and shit. You’re gonna have to help me hold the ladies back when they see us up in the club later with my fine looking self…” Anthony has a habit where he mindlessly rambles on and on about himself, tooting his own horn because he knows it gets on his little sister’s nerves until she does something about it to shut him up. But this time, it wasn’t working. 

“--Flo? You fell asleep while I was talking, didn’t you?” he calmly says into the phone as Floresia silently snores. “Good thing I was ready...” The phone goes silent on his end. 

BOOM BOOM BOOM - BANG! 

Floresia’s body jolts up into sitting position at the loud bang. Startled, she looks toward her bedroom door and hears footsteps running toward the doorway. Anthony springs through her bedroom door with his cellphone in hand and rushes over to her bed. Surprised, Floresia screams with delight but hides under her covers as Anthony jumps onto her bed, grabs a pillow and starts hitting her over the head with it, playfully.

“Falling asleep on me while I’m talking to you! That is so rude! You’re lucky I planned ahead and had Marvel fly me on the private jet to come get you myself!” He elbow drops down on his covered sister as her laughing body squirms beneath the blankets. “Now get out of bed and into the shower, missy. We got some catching up to do!” 

***  
Floresia Mackie is a 37 year old former customer service representative-turned-overnight sensation. The middle child of 4 siblings (Anthony being the oldest), Floresia grew up in New Haven, Connecticut to hard-working parents and tried her best to thrive in a family of talent. When Anthony made it big, she tried out for many movie auditions herself but was never cast. Though it was a shot to her ego, it wasn’t lack of beauty that was the problem, it was her strong personality and the power she wielded with her looks that intimidated all who met her. At 5’7, Floresia always took care of her body even before she became a household name. Her smooth umber skin wrapped around her slim, tight body, accentuating her athletic build and shapely figure she kept by her daily dancing and gym workouts. In fact, dancing is how she got discovered. 

Five years ago, after many failed acting auditions, Floresia was about to give it all up and stay at her 9 to 5 job of customer service repping when, one morning, she went to the laundromat. While waiting for her clothes to wash, Floresia stood in front of the washing machine with her ear buds in ears and, out of sheer boredom, decided to bust out dancing. Head bopping at first then turned to full body moving, chest-pounding, feet-stomping, hips-thrusting dance moves. She moved as if she were the only person in the room. There were actually 20 people staring in awe and one of them happened to be a talent agent from the John Casablancas Modeling & Acting Agency in Rocking Hill, Connecticut. Once Floresia was done dancing to two songs to thunderous applause from strangers, the woman approached her with her business card. 

From that discovery came about several short-run backup dancing gigs for artists such as Britney Spears, Nicki Minaj, Lady Gaga and, finally, Beyonce. But it was when Queen Bey contacted Floresia herself to become a permanent dancer on her upcoming tour, she knew she had finally made it. Not only did Floresia flourish while on tour with Beyonce but she rubbed elbows with the greatest entertainers of both the film and music industry had to offer. Being promoted to Beyonce’s number one, front woman dancer at every show, Floresia started to make a name for herself being noticed as Bey’s right hand woman and everyone wanted a chance to get to know this beautiful and mysterious woman. She was interviewed by notable entertainment magazines and given the title of “The Next Big Thing!” And it was Beyonce who discovered that her most talented dancer was also a most talented songstress. Soon, she wanted Floresia to sing back up vocals on some tracks, then loaning her out to fellow singers Alicia Keys and Mary J Blige as their back-up vocalist as well. By 2015, Floresia was signed to a record deal all her own. 

And, it was in 2015 when her life changed forever.


	2. The History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, just how did Chris and Floresia meet?

The movie premiere was “Playing it Cool” starring Chris Evans with a small role played by her brother, Anthony, and he desperately wanted to show off his artistic little sister to the masses on the red carpet so he invited her as his date on that night in 2015. 

Floresia stepped onto the red carpet, arm in arm, with Anthony. Her long brown hair done up in a neat pile of braids resting atop her head and makeup was on point. The candy apple red dress she wore was designed specifically in mind for her shape to show off her curves. A plunging neckline dipping downward toward her belly button, revealing plenty of cleavage with an open back stopping just above her apple bottom backside. A slit going up her left thigh exposing her leg with the bottom of the dress fanning at her feet, the sun reflecting off the sequence at the hem. She looked like a shimmering Goddess. 

As Anthony continued down the assembly line of TV journalists asking him questions about the film and his lovely date, Floresia, by his side, she heard a roar of females cheering a few feet behind them at the start of the red carpet. She squinted her eyes and saw the star of the movie, Chris Evans, shaking hands with the first interviewer. She’s only ever met Chris through a drunken phone conversation a year prior. Anthony and Chris went out drinking one night and got completely wasted making Anthony call her up since she was in town and pressured her to come out. 

~

“Oh, come ON, Flo! Come get drunk with us! You’re only fifteen minutes away! And bring Hova with you!” Anthony slurs into his phone, Chris cackling in the background. 

Floresia, fresh off the treadmill in her palatial mansion, wipes a bead of sweat off with a towel, “I am not meeting you guys to get drunk, I have a performance in the morning. And stop asking me to bring Jay-Z every time you ask me to hang out! I know that’s the only reason why you want me around so you can fanboy over him. Not gonna happen, big brother.” 

“What?! I am NOT using you to get to Jay-Z, ok. I am...I am so offended right now, I can’t even talk to you right now...C-Dawg, tell this girl she’s hurtin’ my feelings,” Anthony fumbles with the phone and hands it over to Chris who is just as inebriated.

Floresia sighs, looking at the clock on the wall, wondering when she should get ready for her show the next day, when a familiar voice speaks on the other end, “Floresia?” 

She smiles and purses her lips, “Is this Captain America I’m speaking with?” 

Chris lets out a guffaw and tries to come off smooth, “Why, yes, it is.”

She had seen a few of his films before and has heard many stories about Chris through Anthony and friends but this was the first time speaking to him. The stories about him were cool and people have said he’s a really down to earth guy but, damn, drunk or not, he sounded real sexy over the phone. 

“What can I do for you, Cap?” she flirted. 

Chris cocked a brow, “Hey, now. You shouldn’t ask a gentleman such a loaded question. I might say something that might offend you…” 

Anthony is heard in the background, warning him, “Don’t go there, C-Dawg.” 

Floresia licked her lips and played along, “I’m not easily offended so why don’t you tell me what I can do for you.” 

Chris’ breathing hitched at her sensuous voice, “My kinda girl…” He walks a couple feet away from Anthony and continues, “You know, I’ve seen pictures of you in the press and, I gotta say, you are totally my type.” 

She threw her head back with a laugh, “Your type? You dating black chicks now?” 

He replied, “I’m colorblind. All I see in those photos is a pretty face, a sexy body and a fine ass.”

“You charmer, you...tell me more,” she teased, becoming aroused with each word he said. 

“Do you really want to know what you can do for me, sexy?” Chris grins into the phone.

To which Anthony stomped his foot like a child in the corner, “Don’t you be callin’ my sister ‘sexy’! She is gross and...aaand has cooties that you don’t even know about! She ate a booger one time when we were kids -- and it wasn’t even hers! And how dare you objectify her like a piece of meat!” 

Floresia could feel the muscles between her thighs tighten, “Mmm, tell my brother to shut the fuck up and tell me what you want me to do, baby.” She couldn’t believe she was having phone sex with Captain America while her brother was within earshot of the conversation! It was wrong, but felt so right.

Chris ignored him and kept talking in a deep, almost raspy tone, “I’d love to bend you over my knee and slap dat ass until you scream my name --” 

“OH, HELL TO THE NO!” Anthony grabbed the phone out of Chris’ hand and hung up the call, leaving Floresia, on the other end, trembling with lust for this man. 

~

A year later on the red carpet for “Playing it Cool”, Floresia sees Chris making his way through the assembly line of reporters and is getting closer to her. She hadn’t met Chris in person yet. THIS would be the first time they meet...hot and heavy phone conversation a year ago aside! As confident as she normally is, seeing Chris dressed in a dark blue crushed velvet suit that brought out the blue his eyes with the slick back hair and facial stubble, she was getting light-headed and nervous. But once Chris glanced her way and did a double take, his cocksure facade for the cameras turned into a shy, quiet smile. Chris suddenly went from Hollywood Stud to bashful little puppy dog as he approached Anthony and Floresia. 

Anthony gleefully hugged Chris, “Christopher, my man! How’s it going?”

Chris pretended he didn’t see Floresia, “Mackie! What’s up!” 

“Chris, this is my little sister, Floresia. You have met before during an *ahem* uncomfortable phone incident…” 

Chris’ baby blues peek from under his long thick lashes and gives a half smile, nervously extending his hand out to her, “Hi, uh, nice to finally meet you. Hey, um, I’m sorry about that day, that was not how I wanted to make my first impression. I, I was an idiot.” 

Floresia shook her head and waved him off, “Don’t worry about it. It’s nice to finally meet you… C-Dawg.” She gave him a wink, sending a thunderous laugh through his chest and out into the world. 

Then, Chris went for it, “Hey, you, uh, wanna get a drink with me?” 

“What, now?” she asked a bit perplexed. 

“Yeah, inside the theater. We don’t HAVE to watch the movie. We can go to the bar and have a drink.” 

“Well, uuuum,” she shot a look to Anthony, unsure of what to say. 

He knew his sister wanted to get to know Chris so he helped her along, “Go get your drink on. I’ll just watch the movie...ALONE, by myself. With no one else to talk t--”

Floresia kissed her brother on the cheek, “Thanks! Love you!” 

Chris extends his elbow for her to take as he told his best friend, “I’ll take real good care of her.” 

Three drinks in, Floresia and Chris were inside a handicap restroom, her face pressed up against the cold tiled wall as Chris thrusted his hips into her as his balls slapped against her glowing brown skin. Floresia tried to stifle her moans until he said behind gritted teeth, “You feel so fucking good inside!..” she let out the loudest moan that echoed in the smallest restroom. 

Moments later, Floresia exited the handicap restroom alone - they didn’t want to leave the same bathroom together for obvious reasons. She took one step out of the room when Anthony came up to her with Twizzlers in his hand, chomping down on one. 

“There you are, Flo! The movie’s almost over and they’re asking for Chris to come back for the Q&A panel...have you seen him?” 

Floresia nervously giggled, “Uh, no, not since that drink we had an hour ago...he said he was going to find you..” she clears her throat. 

Anthony continues to eat a Twizzler while looking around the large lobby for Chris when he heard a man’s sneeze coming from behind Floresia. 

Anthony stopped mid-chew and Floresia froze in terror looking at her brother. Another sneeze came from the bathroom making Floresia flinch with a nervous smile. 

Anthony blinked at her, “Flo?”

“Yes, Anthony?”

“Did that toilet just sneeze?” in stone cold seriousness. 

“Uuuuuh…” was all she could say.

“That toilet better have a cold, Flo, because if I go in there and find who I think I’m gonna find in there, you’re in big trouble.” 

The door swung open and out stepped Chris with a red face, wiping his nose. A sheepish smile on his face, “Now, Ant. Let’s calm down --”

Anthony stared blankly at his skittish friend and held up his candy, “I know people, Evans. They taught me things. Like how I know to kill a guy with a Twizzler.” 

Floresia stepped in between Chris and her brother, “Look, Anthony! I’m a grown ass woman and you can’t tell me who I can and can’t sleep around with.” 

“GROSS!” Anthony scoffed. 

She continued, “I mean it! So what if Chris is one of your best friends, I like him and he likes me. I’m gonna keep seeing him no matter what you say, big brother. I’ll always be your little sister but I need my life. You don’t need to protect me. I got this.”

A small smirk appeared on Anthony’s face, “I’m proud of you, sis. All grown up, standing up for yourself.” He pulls her in for a hug, “I’m sorry I acted that way. But one thing’s for sure…”

Floresia smiled into his shoulder as Chris watched on, “What?”

Anthony whispered in her ear, “I’m telling MOM!” Then pushed her out of his arms and into the arms of Chris. 

“Wha-? No!” she yelled after him as he ran away pulling out his cell phone, already talking to their mother. 

“Mom, guess what Floresia just did!” Floresia and Chris can hear him say through the crowd. 

She sighed to herself as she watched her doofy brother snitch on her when Chris asked, “Sooooo...can we fuck again?” 

“Yup.” Floresia grabbed him by the jacket lapel and led him back into the handicap restroom for round 2. 

This night was just the beginning of a 3 year torrid lust affair between the two. And it was only going to get hotter and dangerous…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better...;)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had in inspiration in over 7 months. I didn't want to write, I didn't want to think about writing and I didn't even want to READ anything for 7 months. A lot has happened in those months, I've learned a lot of things about myself and others that has forever changed me and the way I think. Especially in the last month, I received an email from a reader who requested another story with a woman of color and a bearded Evans and it came at the right time. Someone up there knew I needed a distraction and gave me the motivation to get this story started. So I thank you, Floresia, for emailing me at the right time, setting off the lightbulb in my head! And, never last, PurplePrincess, for ALWAYS believing in me and constantly giving me life every day we talk. I love you. =)  
> (God, I hope this story is okay.....<:(


End file.
